The Apartment
by relytA
Summary: [finished] When easy company stays the night at an apartment what goes on in there? And when a woman tries to stop them, what will a happen? Can the woman try to stop them from concoring her home, or will she be crushed in the proccess.
1. Entering

There was a pounding at the door. Within three seconds it burst open allowing 10 American soldiers to barge in.

"Sie haben fünf Minuten, auszusteigen." (You have five minutes to get out.) One of them shouted.

"Was die Hölle!" (What the hell!) An 18-year-old girl shouted.

"Sie haben fünf Minuten, auszusteigen." The same man repeated slower.

"Sie können mich aus meinem eigenen Haus nicht treten!" (you can't kick me out of my own house.) The girl yelled in a rage.

"Wir können, und wir werden." (We can and we will)

"Ich kann nicht verlassen. Wenn ich meine Familie mache, wird Sie scheißen Köpfe sterben." (I cannot leave. If I do my family will die you shit heads) the girl was almost pulling her hair out.

"Es tue ich leid aber Sie müssen, drei Minuten verlassen." (I'm sorry but you have to leave, three minutes.)

"Planen Sie nur auf Treten mich aus meinem eigenen fickenen Haus und denken, daß ich etwas nicht machen werde?! Gut bleibe ich und Sie können Ihren eigenen fickenen Ort finden, zu bleiben!"

(You just plan on kicking me out of my own fucking house and think I won't do anything?! Well I'm staying and you can find your own fucking place to stay!) The girl was just about to grab one of their guns and shoot them all.

"Mein Bruder und Vater sind aus dort mit der englischen Miliz erhaltend shelled an und für was. Sie Leute? Sie sind auch nicht wert Spucke." (My brother and father are out there with the english militia getting shelled at and for what. You people? You aren't even worth spit.) the girl yelled again.

"Tell that girl to shut her god damn mouth before she can fit inside a shell." Speirs yelled.

"You shit heads, my brother and father are in the militia and you think I don't know English. I've understood every word you said." The girl was pissed now.

"Well then, why can't you leave?" Speirs asked almost gently.

"My mother is dying and my baby sister can die because we don't have enough food to feed her because ¾ of our food is sent to the you guys, the fucking troops, and what do you do in return? You barge into our homes and demand us to leave, then you take our most valuable items for yourself, like you don't have enough shit."

One of the soldiers grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down. Then a moan of pain was heard from another room.

"Mutter?" (Mother?) The girl asked. "Excuse me." The girl said politely and tried to leave, but the man still clung to her hand.

"You ain't going anywhere until we figure this shit out." She tried to pull away, but it didn't work.

"Gehen Sie fickt sich." (Go fuck yourself.) she said. He pulled his hand up to hers and bit it hard. The soldier released her hand and clutched his own in pain. She ran to the next room to find her mother on the bed in pain again.

"Wer ist hier Belangt?" (Who's here Sue?) Her mother asked frailly.

"Niemand Mutter, verließen sie nur." (No one mother, they were just leaving) outside Sue's door (yes, I'm calling her Sue) the soldiers gathered.

"Stimmen Sie, zu sich vergewissert nur, daß Sie Caroline zuführen." (Okay, just make sure you feed Caroline.) Her mother said weakly.

"Selbstverständlich." (Of course) Sue said. She got up from her spot on the rug and saw all of the soldiers listening to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked in a rage. "Never, ever go into this room again."

"Who's Caroline?" One of them asked.

"My sister." She said and walked into the kitchen.

"I'd feel bad stayin'" Shifty said. A few of them agreed.

"We have no where else to go." Speirs shouted.

"Neither do I. There are 2 floors below me and 5 above me and you have no where else to go?"

"We don't."

"We can all stay in one room, you can stay in the others, but we aren't leaving."

"Okay." Speirs stuck his hand out. Sue put hers in his and shook on it. For the first 10 minutes Sue gathered all the baby items, including Caroline, and brought them into her mother's room. She grabbed all of the things of any importance such as jewelry.

"Berühren Sie meinen Schmuck nicht" (Don't touch my jewelry.) Sue hissed at Speirs, and snatched it from his hands. After she had gathered everything she needed she went into her mother's room and was about to close the door.

"Aren't you going to give us a tour?" Malarkey asked, "It would be quite lady like of you."

"Oh sure." She said sarcastically, and once again was about to close the door, but Sue was stopped once again.

"What are you being so rude for, we just want to get to know you." It was obvious that they hadn't seen a girl for months. One of them grabbed Sue's hands and forced her outside the room.

AN: Calm down you people. I shall continue soon, probably over the next 4-day weekend, whoo hoo. I finally wrote this, yay. There will only be a few more chapters because they only spend one night at the apartment, but it shall be a fun filled evening. Oh, and sorry about all of the German, I did put subtitles in for people like me who doesn't know what it means.


	2. The Argument

AN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, which would be like one because I'm not counting nosilla. (tee hee hee, you don't count. I mean, I'm so compassionate towards you not counting.)

Maggi: Thanks for your encouragement. More people should write in this category, too bad few people know about this.

Nosilla: Was that directed towards me? Or were you just quoting from the story? It better be the second one.

So previously on 'The Apartment': Easy Company barged into Sue's house. She got all pissed off because her brother and father are fighting with the English. She also has to take care of her mother and little sister who are both unfortunately dying. So anyway, now 'The Apartment':

When Sue left the room she heard music playing from a record. They all spun her around and were having a blast until Sue heard something. Having the impeccable hearing she did, She left for a minute to get to her sister.

"Shut that off." Sue whispered.

They did as they were told and waited for a moment in silence. They could hear Caroline's cries in the next room.

"We should do something to help out." Doc Roe suggested.

"I know just what to do." Luz commented, and then he went to see Caroline. "Can I help?"

"Here, throw this out." Sue handed him a dirty diaper. He just passed it along the line of men that were behind him.

"I had something else in mind." He bent over and started to tickle Caroline. She giggled. Luz did an impression of Dike "Sargent Lipton, You get things organized here, I'm gonna go for help. I need to polish my damn oak wheat clusters." (I know it's not word for word, but I needed to add something.)

"Sprache, Herr. Diese sind zärtliche Ohren." (Language, sir. These are delicate ears.) She held Caroline's ears softly in her hand.

"What?"

"She said to shut your damn potty mouth." Liebgott answered.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich?" (excuse me?)

"Sorry, it just slipped."

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

"Sure thing my little dumpling."

"Why are people always called food items? More specifically, why are women?"

"Women aren't always called food items." Luz argued.

"Either food items or food related."

"Yeah, like what?" Speirs asked.

"Sweetie, dumpling, pumpkin, honey, puddin', peach, sweetie pie, the apple of my eye, muffin, sugar, cookie, dear" Sue would have kept rambling on if Popeye hadn't interrupted her.

"How is dear related to food?" He asked.

"If you spell it differently it can mean deer the animal."

"That shouldn't count." Luz argued.

"It's just spelled differently."

"Yeah, but it still shouldn't count." Caroline suddenly burst into tears.

"Look what you made her do!" Sue shrieked.

"What I did?" Luz asked questioningly.

"If you had just let it go she wouldn't be crying now." Sue said trying to hush Caroline.

"Why must women always get their way?" Speirs asked.

"Because we're more intelligent." Sue answered, "That and if you do something wrong we work on it for years to get payback." (My science teacher told me something like that.) (by the way, sorry to the guys.)

"Sure you do."

"How do you think this whole war started? Women either go shopping or eat food when they're upset. Men invade another country. Women can hold their anger." (I stole if from someone's bio. I thought it was spice of life's, but it isn't there, anymore at least.)

"You know that's completely... true."

"See, women are smarter then men."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"Jesus, you people. Control your anger."

"He started it." Sue pointed at Speirs. Once again Caroline burst into tears. "See I'm right."

"You little..."

"Let it go, Speirs. You can't win."


	3. Drunken Soldiers

AN: YAY! I have more loyal reviewers. One more IMPORTANT ITEM: Any one who knows what goes on in BoB and has a s/n must write a BoB story. If you don't I shall 1) flame all of your stories at least thrice (3x) 2) e-mail you until you go insane. 3) send the evil mutant purple cheese monkeys from mars on you.

You people are so impatient cough Maggi coughSo now for the shout outs:

Maggi: At the end of the story she's fighting with Speirs. Thanks. I would have done more German, but it got on my nerves, and my Internet was down when I was writing this.

biro1: Thanks. I'm not too sure about German, but I use I think it's pretty good for translations. I'll work on changing the fuck to verdammt if I have time. And if I have any questions on German, I'll be sure to ask you.

Lehcar Sundance: Yes, Luz is Hilarious. Sue's not extremely weak, she just is tired from taking care of two other peoples by herself.

Nosilla: These stupid guys in 1985, whoops, I mean 1945. I love that song though. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't being mean to me about that other story. I've decided to make you count because I'm nice, and magically delicious.

"Why can't I win!" Speirs shouted. It wasn't because of his fight with Sue. It was because he sucks at poker.

"Cough it up spears." Sue said menacingly. He handed Sue a piece of paper that said: 'IDOU: I don't Owe you $8 because we aren't playing with real money.' "BWAAHAAHAA! I'm now 5 fake dollars ahead of all you people."

"Ummm... so?"

"So now I can rule the world! Or at least get you guys some fake sodas, who wants one?" Sue asked heading towards the fridge.

"Do you got any beer?" Luz asked.

"Yeah, we haven't had beer in months." Popeye agreed.

"I don't think so, but I have some vodka, is that okay?"

"Hell yeah!" Most of the men shouted. The others were already next to Sue with glasses waiting for a cup.

"Look, I can't give it all to you guys, but I can give you some of it."

"Why not?" Popeye asked.

"You can use it to sterilize things." Roe answered.

"Thank you, smart one."

After a few drinks, and crazy drunk men... I mean very responsible drinkers, there was nothing but laughing around the room.

"I haven't laughed so hard since... since never." Sue stated.

After a few more drinks, a lot of the people passed out.

"Where are your brother, and dad fighting?" Speirs asked.

"I don't know, I haven't got a letter in a few months."

"Have you been sending them letters?" Luz asked.

"Sure I have. Should they have written back yet?" Sue asked worriedly.

"It's not completely unusual..." Roe answered trying to put it as nice as possible.

"So you're saying that it's hopeless." Sue stated flatly.

"In combat people don't always have time to write..."

"That's not what you mean though... You mean I'll never see them."

"There's still a chance." Roe answered

"How much... out of every company, how many people are killed per month?" Sue asked.

"Ummm... on average there's about... what do you guys say, three?"

"Yeah, about that amount." Speirs agreed.

"Give or take some." Luz answered.

"You guys are so comforting..." Sue was remotely drunk now, and wobbled as she tried to get up. "Where are you guys headed after here?"

"I don't remember anymore... that can't be good." Speirs answered.

"Oh my god, Speirs doesn't know something... The world is coming to an end." Luz joked.

"I remember it. It was something with a 'y' right?"

"You people are so drunk." Sue stated.

"And you're not?"

"I don't know, I've never been drunk before."

"Sure you haven't." Popeye answered.

Some random guy that was staying there got up and wobbled for a moment. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Sue pointed in a direction, "Thanks." He answered.

You could hear barfing sounds from the other room. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Was that your bathroom?" Popeye asked.

"I don't think so."

AN: Okay, so now I'm in a bad mood, so I might make this a sad ending story. I'm not sure yet. Maybe if I'm in a good mood later, it will be happy.


	4. Saying Goodbye

AN: This is probably going to be my last chapter... I guess it could be possible to do a sequel, so if you REALLY want one let me know. Otherwise, I won't write one.

Maggi: Okay, I'll attempt to make this story a happy ending. I'm so happy that you're anti slash... Yorda has like 7 stories that are all slashes that he/she won't delete. Okay, so for a story line you could... write one about someone's life before/ after the war. How it changed them forever, or something like that. You could also show something that happened between Roe, and Renée (I think that's how you spell it), just put yourself in Renée's place and write it. You could do someone's perspective of the war that wasn't shown in the TV show... wow, I actually have some ideas... shocking. Feel free to use them anytime... Maggi has first dib's other pplz. Oh, and if no one wants a sequel, I have another idea for you... if not, then it's mine: BWAAHAAHAAA. Sorry, I get out of control sometimes.

Stri the Saran Wrap: Whoa, this is soooo déjaveu... don't ask... Okay, I'm gonna take this seriously. Sorry that the story line isn't as clear as I hoped, if it's not historically accurate... sorry, I don't look at my s.s. book every day to make it accurate. I'll update soon... why do gay men need Brittany Spears, or was that just something to say that you didn't like my story? Oh, and I don't make judgments on what you think you are... I'm just here to write.

"My head HURTS!" Sue screeched, "What did you guys do last night?"

"We didn't do anything." Speirs said clutching his head.

"Yeah, it was you who broke out the vodka." Popeye agreed.

"As I recall, it was you who asked for it."

"No it wasn't... it was him." Popeye pointed at Speirs.

"As your CO I command you to tell the truth."

"I might have requested something alcoholic. But I do remember Luz asking for some beer." They all turned towards Luz.

"What can I say? I know... Sue should never have given it to us."

"How did this get back to me?"

"I don't know, how did it?" Roe asked. They reviewed their 9 line conversation and all went 'oooohhhhh'.

"Look at the mess you guys made!" Sue was still angered.

"Now stop pointing fingers." Luz ordered. Sue put her finger down and took a deep breath in.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"At 0945. That gives us..." It took Popeye a few seconds to figure this out, "1 and 1/2 hours."

"Why did we wake up so early?" Luz asked.

"Habit." Speirs and Sue answered together. (In normal gay ass movies they would all laugh together, but I'm not that stupid... well I am, forget I said anything.)

"So you're going to help me clean up, right?"

"Sure, why not."

"Sue?" A faint voice was heard from another room.

"Kommen." (Coming) Sue answered.

(Mini AN: I've decided not to do anymore German for the rest of this because 1) I suck at it 2) My internets down 3) I don't feel like translating it for people like me!)

"Are they still here Sue?" Her mother asked in German, but relytA's too lazy to actually write it.

"Yes, they'll be leaving in an hour."

"Is everything still here? They didn't take anything, did they?"

"No mother, I made sure."

"Thank you, could you bring me something to eat please? And make sure that Caroline is fed too." Sue's mother silently drifted into sleep. "Away from those flowers please!" snort "Go away... away from the flowers..."

Sue left almost silently letting a few giggles escape, and left her mother to rest.

"Whoa," Sue said as she entered the next room, "It's almost clean! Thank you guys." (Another Mini AN: Don't care how ooc this is, men shall be my cleaning slaves: BWAAAHAAAHAAHAA!! And back to the story.)

"Any time, but do you know how to get barf out of the rug?" Luz shot a nasty look towards the random guy that I didn't name.

"Soap and water." Sue suggested, "I'll help in a minute, I just need to feed Caroline first."

By the time she was done, with everything including cleaning and caring to her mother, they only had a half hour left.

"I can't believe all of you are leaving!" Sue was depressed.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but as the CO," Speirs boasted, "I have the responsibility to get our information about leaving."

"Farewell then." They almost hugged, but then came to their senses, and waved at a 2 foot distance.

"I have to go too." Roe said glumly, "Send me information about your mother and her condition. Maybe I can help."

"Sure." Sue answered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Keep smiling Sue." Luz said, giving her a handkerchief. Sue gave a faint smile.

"Brush up on that German Leibgott."

He saluted, and was off like the rest of them. The house was quiet now, and lingered faintly of vodka, and cigarettes. Well, it just smelled like cigarettes because vodka has no scent. There was no memory of the past night that Sue could carry with her physically. Unless you count the barf stained rug. But she would never forget that one night about Easy company, and all of the men that she would always remember.

AN: to request a sequel, please press the shiny purplish, bluish button below you and ask... ooooohh, shiny, no don't ask that. Ask for a sequel if you want one.


End file.
